paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gray (fursona)
This is CatholicHavanese12's fursona. Bio Okay, so I started as a little pup, my father is a Pitbull, and my mom is a wolf, they then split ways, but I still see both of them, and then, Mom married a Rottweiler when I was 1 (about 7-8 in dog years), and had a pup named Peerce, but then they split up because he was bitter and mean. After a while, she meets a hound dog, and his two sons, and marries him, I don't like my new step-dad much because he's too serious. Later she became friends with Blackcat, but after bonding I decide to ask Blackcat out and we two girls together, Sapphire and Lyric, along with their adopted son, Spot, a leopard cub, Luna, a white cat, and Blackcat obtains two sons from asexual reproduction that my wife did, but because shes a mix of all species the sons looked completely different, one is dragon and the other is a puppet, so we have have six kids in all~ Personality Usaully I am nice and kind, and I love animals, and pups, and I really want them, Im taken and I love my girlfriend to death, and spending time with her makes me the happiest dog alive~ I love to hang out with the illuminati squad and my girlfriend and talk about random things, and lunch is my favorite subject because I get to yell and scream and have fun with my buddies. :) I'm very sensitive though, and kinda shy about communications, even around close friends. I do have anxiety attacks every once in awhile, since I have anxiety, and I'm also really clingy, which can be a bad thing.... I'm hot-tempered with people my age or older than me, and I don't have patience like I do with little kids and pups. I'm also kinda flirtatious, sometimes flirt on my friends, but I don't picture having relationships with any of my friends, unless you want to be my special friend... ;) Technically, I am very crazy and I love helping people, even though I'm not exactly the best at speaking. I hate seeing my friends sad, because I understand the feeling of sadness more than enough. I love songs, especially those I can relate to, not that much of shallow dance songs, but I like those too. I have one true love, and I love her to bits~ Appearance Okay, so I'm a gray and white Pitbull/Wolf mix with green eyes, a tail like my father's, I mostly have the colors of my mom, but I have some things in common with Dad too. Stories Stories by me * Illumicati Crew * Pups and The Twisted Paw Stories by others Trivia * I love food, like a lot. * I'm Pansexual, attracted to all genders equally, I honestly don't really care about gender. * I sleep with stuffed animals, four of them: Blue-Eyes, a panda bear plushy, Kevin, a minion plushy, Gertrude, a rainbow colored horse, and Cookie, a stuffed ice cream cone. * I'm very crazy. Lol * In the world where I'm a dog, I have a sisterly bond with Buddy and Daisy. * I have Asperger's Syndrome, and Anxiety, I have symptoms for depression, but I don't really know, and it hasn't been proven. * I'm very nervous a lot. * I have a huge fear of snakes, like I'm utterly terrified, my brothers like to use that against me, it gets on my nerves. * All of my exes were boys except a pup named Citrus, she was a girl. * I have depression spells. * I can participate in any and all conversations. * I love drawing gay dogs during class to annoy homophobes, my friends don't mind it though. * Im very happily taken by my girlfriend~ :) * I can be pessimistic at times. * I'm a Christian but I don't care what religion you are, and I'm totally a strong supporter of homosexuality. * I love Casper's Scare School, PAW Patrol, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Backyardigans, Pound Puppies, and I'm probably leaving out something. * If you don't know yet, I'm coming out about this, I really have a crush of Ra the Mummy from Casper's Scare School, dang it, he's hot. * I'm obsessive, and I could talk about my favorite show all day. * Usaully I have good grammar, but sometimes I tend to use double negatives, make typos, and misspell really hard words. * I call my brain my noodle (Something I got from my lunch buddies) * I call strawberry milk, Pinkie Pie milk, and I'm often shipped with it too. xD (Something I made up with my lunch buddies.) * I sometimes have hyper spurts, but other than that, I'm rather calm. * I run around when I'm inspired. * I'm better at typing than actually speaking. * I'm actaully very clingy to certain pups. * I have a tendency to be a little bit too nice to people, since I used to be kinda violent, I literally have no balance in my life, but if you bully or pick on my friends, I'll get very angry, and go to a completely new level of crazy, which makes your nightmares seem like a happy place. * I'm very gulliable. * I like to eat bugs and insects, unlike most pups you meet. * I hate stereotypes, racism, and homophobia. * I love music, and my friends tell me I'm a very musical pup. * I love to sing. * When something wrong is going on in my life, it's hard for me to hold back. * I'm terrified of snakes, spiders, and bees. Whenever I see one of them, I run for my life. * I get very violent when you tickle me, so don't lleave me responsible if you tickle me. * I have 2 natural born girls, an adopted boy and another adopted girl, and I have two boys whom are the oldest that my wife obtained by asexual reproduction. I love my family and I try to be the best family dog I can be. I crave time with my wife and kids. Category:Fursona Category:Females Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Pansexual Pups Category:Christian Pup Category:Fluffy Category:Lesbians